The Genius Daughter
by Grindol
Summary: What if Walter had a child he never knew about?
1. Chapter 1

Walter had just arrived at work with Paige and Ralph when Toby approached him.

"Hey Walter do you know a woman named Kate Finch?" Toby asked "She has been calling since 7 o'clock and keeps asking for you, I tried to ask why and she said it's an emergency and hung up."

Right at that moment the phone rang and Happy shouted, "It's her again!"

"I'll talk to her, see what the emergency is." Walter said.

"Mrs. Finch, what is the emergency you've been calling about?"

"Walter I need to meet you right now!"

Walter instantly recognized the voice, Kate was an old girlfriend from college who he had fallen in love with. She was one of the few people who was patient with him and put up with his terrible people skills.

"I'm at the Metro Plaza Hotel and I need you to come meet me." She sounded desperate.

"Kate, what is this about?" Walter asked, suddenly afraid his coworkers were eavesdropping.

"I need to tell you in person, just please come." She said.

"I'll be there soon." Walter said and then hung up.

Walter started walking to the car when Paige stopped him.

"What's the emergency?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Walter lied. "Just an old friend who wanted to talk."

"You had friends?" Toby asked. "That doesn't seem like you at all."

"Yes, I had friends." Walter replied. "Anyway, she just wants to talk, I'll be back soon,"

Before anybody else could ask any more questions Walter told Paige goodbye and got in his car.

On his drive over Walter thought about the last time he had talked to Kate. He had broken up with her so he could go take care of Megan. She had seemed fairly understanding and wished him luck. 'Why contact me now?' Walter wondered.

When he got to the hotel he saw her standing outside with a girl who looked about ten.

"So Kate why did you call me?" Walter asked.

She took in a deep breath and finally looked at him and said, "Walter I should have done this a long time ago but I was afraid of how you would react."

She then grabbed the little girl's hand and said very nervously, "Walter this is Abby, she is your daughter."

Hope you enjoyed and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Walter suddenly felt light headed, Kate continued talking but he couldn't hear her, she may as well have been speaking gibberish.

"Walter, Walter, Walter!" She said, bringing him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, i'm fine, but this is a lot to process, just give me a second." He replied.

"Look, I know this is a lot to process but it's true, you are a father." She told him in as calm a tone as she could.

"Why did you never tell me?" He asked. "Why wait until now?"

She suddenly looked very sheepish and avoided looking him in the eyes.

Finally she spoke, "I found out I was pregnant after you had left, I tried to contact you but I was never able to."

"I figured that you were so engrossed in trying to help your sister that you were completely shutting out everything. I didn't want to deal with that Walter, I couldn't. So I never told you, I figured it would be easier for everybody that way, Abby wouldn't have to deal with an emotionally distant father and you could continue helping your sister."

For the first time since Kate told Walter Abby was his daughter, he allowed himself to look at Abby. She looked a lot like him.

Walter then turned his attention back to Kate and was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"I'm telling you now because i'm in trouble." She said. "I lost my job, my car is broken, and I have no place to stay!"

Finally, she looked him in the eye and said, "Please, we need your help. If you won't do it for me do it for her."

Walter looked at the both of them, neither looked like they had eaten a proper meal in weeks and both seemed exhausted.

"Alright, i'll help, you can stay at the garage I work at, there's an rv you can stay in until you're back on your feet."

"Thank you Walter, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She said. She then proceeded to collect her and Abby's things and put them in his car.

While she was doing that, Walter turned his attention to Abby.

"Hi Abby." He greeted. "I'm Walter."

"Hi Walter." She replied.

Walter suddenly felt really awkward, his daughter had just called him by his first name.

Kate interrupted and told Abby to get in the car.

Suddenly Walter realized something, he would have to tell the team that he had a daughter and that she and her mother would be staying in the garage. He doubted any of them would be ecstatic about the fact.

'This is not going to be easy for me.' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

All Walter wanted to do was get back to the garage as quickly as possible so the uncomfortable silence that was permeating throughout the car would end faster.

Of course his life could never be so easy, so he found himself stuck in gridlock with Kate and Abby.

Part of him knew that it was probably just an accident or just normal everyday gridlock that was causing the standstill. The other part of him however couldn't help but think that it was the universe drawing out the single most awkward moment in his entire life.

'Is there any way this could get more awkward.' He thought.

"So Walter," Kate said, trying to alleviate the tension that had been growing since they were in the car, "How is Megan doing."

'Yeah that would be the way to make it more awkward.' He thought.

"She died a few years." Walter replied, his voice showing some anger.

Kate had a stunned expression on her face, which turned to sheepish just a few seconds later.

"Walter I am really sorry to hear that. I know how much she meant to you." Kate said. "She was a good per-"

"Can we just drop it!?" Walter said, snapping at her.

Kate suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

Walter started to feel really bad for snapping at her. Paige had taught him to take how other people felt into consideration before he spoke, and he had just snapped at a woman who probably felt even more awkward than he was.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Walter said, in a calm tone. "You had no way of knowing about Megan."

Kate looked at Walter, she could see in his eyes that he really did feel bad.

"I know this situation can't be easy for you." Walter said. "So can we just talk about this? Get some of the tension out of the way."

Yeah, I'd like that." She replied. "So I imagine you must have a lot of questions about Abby."

"Yeah a few." He said. "Is she like me, or is she normal?"

"If you're asking if she is a genius, I don't know." She answered. "She does seem to be one though, she has trouble interacting with people, and she seems to learn so fast."

"Why isn't she at school?" He asked.

"I have now way of getting her there." Kate said sadly.

"I don't like school." Abby said, it was the first time she had spoken since getting in the car. "The classes move to slowly."

Walter responded with, "Yeah, school wasn't much fun for me either."

Kate looked between the two of them, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Still though, you probably miss seeing your friends." Walter said.

"I don't have any friends." Abby replied. "All the kids there think i'm weird, and don't like me."

"There is nothing wrong with not being normal Abby." Walter said, trying to comfort his daughter.

Kate could no longer hold back a smile. Of all the ways that she had thought that Walter would react to finding out he had a daughter, being comforting was not something she was expecting.

In front of them, the cars finally started to move.

The three of them spent the next half hour driving to the garage talking about Abby and what Walter had missed in her life.

Before Walter even realized it they were at the garage.

"So you live here?" Kate asked

"Yeah." He replied. "I also work here with my team.

"How do you think they'll react to me and Abby living here?" She asked.

"Well I can't imagine my girlfriend will be thrilled about my ex staying downstairs." He joked.

"Walter O'brien making jokes, I thought i'd never see the day." She joked back. "This woman must really be special to change you this much."

"Yeah, she is very important to me. Walter said smiling. "So, I guess it's time for you to meet the team."

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, this is my first story so it means a lot me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.** **review**


	4. Chapter 4

When Walter entered the garage he saw the team enjoying a rather relaxing day.

Ralph and Sylvester were playing a game of chess, Toby was helping Happy with something she was building, and Paige and Cabe were just relaxing at their desks.

Cabe looked up from his computer and said, "I assume this is the woman who was calling earlier." He said, looking at Kate. "Who's the little girl?"

Walter decided that the best thing would to just tell the team now rather than wait.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Walter said.

Everybody looked up from what they were doing but didn't seem that interested.

Walter took a breath before saying, "This is Abby, my daughter."

That caught the team's attention.

Nobody spoke at first but then Happy broke the Silence by saying, "She's your what?"

"My daughter." Walter said again, avoiding eye contact. "She is the daughter of me and Kate."

Silence once again overtook the room and everybody just looked at the three of them, disbelief in their eyes.

"They will be staying with us for awhile." Walter said, making the situation even more awkward.

"Walter can I talk to you for a minute." Paige said, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Sure." Walter replied.

Paige started to walk further into the garage and Walter followed her, feeling awkward about leaving Kate and Abby unattended.

"Don't interrogate her." Walter whispered as he passed his friends, fearing they would scare Kate and Abby away if they started bombarding them with questions.

When Walter got to Paige he said, "I know this must be awkward."

"Well that would be the understatement of the year." She replied.

"Look I know that this is unexpected but I can't just let them stay on the streets, they have nowhere to go."

Paige seemed to accept his answer before asking, "Why did you never mention Kate or Abby before?"

"I didn't know about Abby until today." Walter answered. "Kate never told me, she said she didn't want Abby to be raised by a distant father. Now they need my help and I will help them."

"How long will they be staying here." Paige asked.

"Until Kate finds a job and can find a place to live." Walter replied.

Paige took a breath and said, "Walter, I may not like the idea of Kate staying here but be careful with Abby, you've already missed a lot of her childhood, don't mess up."

"I won't." Walter replied, he was surprised at how calm Paige was being, he thought she might object or be angry but instead she was trying to help him.

When Paige and Walter got back to the team everyone had moved to their desk. They were trying to keep themselves busy so they wouldn't question Kate.

Kate was talking with Cabe and explaining her situation to him.

What caught Walter's attention however was what Abby was doing.

She was sitting across from Ralph and playing chess with him.

Walter smiled at the sight and thought, 'She's home.'

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Another successful job." Sylvester said to himself.

The team had just finished a job in Poland and was on their way back.

"What happened?" Kate asked walking down the stairs.

"The team just finished the job, going to the airport as we speak." Sylvester answered.

"Jobs always this easy?" Kate asked with a joking tone.

"Almost never." He replied.

He then noticed that she was wearing a suit and holding a folder.

"What's with the suit, you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Got a job interview." She replied.

Kate and Abby had been staying with the team for nearly a month now, and it was still a rather awkward for everyone.

"Good for you." Sylvester said.

"Can you watch Abby while i'm gone?" Kate asked, picking up some more papers from a desk. "I won't be gone long."

"Yeah that would be fine." He said, though clearly sounding nervous about having to spend time with Abby.

"Thank you so much." Kate said, flashing him a smile before leaving.

Sylvester decided to try and get some work done before Abby came down stairs and he had to look after her.

He managed to get a little done before Abby came down the stairs.

"Hi Uncle Sylvester." Abby said.

"What?" Sylvester said, looking up confused.

"Why did you call me uncle?" He asked.

"Dad said you married his sister." Abby answered.

Sylvester suddenly felt very uncomfortable, he didn't like that Walter had told her he was her uncle, but he was to afraid to contradict her.

"I did." He finally decided to reply.

Abby then started looking around the garage.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"They are in Poland, should be back by tomorrow." He said, suddenly aware of much time he would be left alone with her.

"Why didn't you go?" Abby asked.

"The job didn't require me, and they wanted me here in case they needed help." Sylvester replied.

"How did you meet my dad?" She asked

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replied.

"Oh." Abby said, clearly a little sad.

Sylvester felt guilty and finally said, "I had run away from home and was staying in this terrible hotel, I had nobody and he managed to track me down after I hacked a bank. Instead of having me arrested he decided to help me."

"I also met him like that, at a hotel I mean." Abby replied.

"How long had you and your mom been like that?" Sylvester asked.

"It had been a while, we hadn't eaten properly in weeks and we were out of money." She replied.

"I know that couldn't have been easy, and i'm speaking from personal experience here, but at least you had your mom and now have a dad who is trying."

Abby started to smile and said, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"That's the spirit." He said returning the smile.

"So you hacked a bank?" Abby asked with a gleam in her eye. "Have any other cool stories."

Sylvester smirked at that and said, "Yeah I have a few."

They spent the next two hours talking about things, jobs he had done, school and answering questions she asked.

Kate came through the door and saw them talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kate asked.

"Uncle Sylvester was just telling me about how he went to Chernobyl." Abby said.

"Really?" Kate asked surprised. "That must be quite a story."

"It is." Sylvester replied with a grin.

He then proceeded to tell them several stories about himself, Walter and the rest of the team, and for the first time since Kate and Abby had started living in the garage there was no awkwardness.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey anyone here?" Kate asked, entering the garage.

"Yeah i'm here." Cabe said, walking in from the back of the garage.

"Where did everyone else go?" Kate asked, putting down the takeout she had brought with her.

"Walter and Paige took Ralph and Abby to get some ice cream, and Happy and Toby went with Sylvester to a meeting." Cabe replied.

"So why are you staying so late, paperwork?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Homeland wants a full report on the mission in Poland." He explained.

"Yeah i've been meaning to ask about that." Kate said. "How did Walter come to work for Homeland?"

"That is a long story." He said, with a bit of nostalgia in his eyes. "One, which I will gladly tell for a bit of that food you have." Gesturing towards the food she put down.

Kate smiled at that. "Yeah, sure help yourself."

They pulled out some food and started to eat.

"So," Cabe said in between bites of food, "I met Walter back when he was 11, he got into a little trouble with the government but ultimately he was let go. We were so impressed by his gifts that we asked him to help design some software."

"I remember my first time meeting him." Kate said. "We were at a lecture in college, the teacher had to leave the room and when he did Walter went up to the board and erased everything the teacher had written, said that it was all wrong."

"That sounds like him." Cabe said, a small smile on his.

"So anyways what happened after Walter helped?" She asked.

Cabe's smile suddenly fell.

"We messed up." Cabe said sadly. "We didn't use the programing the way it was designed to work, and a lot of people got hurt. It wasn't his fault but I know Walter still blames himself for what happened."

Kate stood there in silence, waiting for Cabe to say something else.

"That little girl you have, she's special, don't let anyone use her talents for their own benefit." Cabe said with a look of regret on his face.

Kate didn't know what to say, it had been long time since Abby had anyone other than family looking out for her, and now it seemed like She and Abby were surrounded by people who were all trying to help.

At that moment the door to the garage opened and Sylvester, Happy and Toby walked in.

"Meeting ended early." Happy explained.

"How did it go?" Kate asked.

"Fairly well." Sylvester said, sitting down at his desk. "We got a job that for once might not involve us fearing for our lives."

"I'm sure you'll find something to fear." Toby said. "But for now I am starving and I see that Kate has brought food."

"Yeah, no problem." Kate replied.

While the others helped themselves to the takeout, Kate and Cabe walked away from them.

"Just remember what I said." Cabe said. "Abby is a good kid, i'm sure she'll do great things someday."

"If she has people like you looking out for her, I know she will." Kate said, she then embraced Cabe in a hug.

"Now go on, eat some of your food before it's all gone." Cabe said jokingly.

Kate smiled at that and went to get her food.

'This is what I always wanted for her.' Kate thought looking at everyone eating their meal. 'A whole family.'

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Happy I need you to do me a favor." Walter said, approaching her desk were she was currently working on an old engine.

"What is it?" Happy asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"I have to go to a job so I need you to pick up Abby from school."

"Why do you need me to it? Why don't you just ask Paige or Kate?"

"Kate is at work and Paige is with Ralph." Walter explained. "Please, just do it this once."

"Fine." She said begrudgingly. "When do I need to pick her up?"

"Pick her up at three o'clock at Washington Elementary." Walter said while gathering up his stuff. "Thanks for doing this. I really owe you one."

"You owe me way more than one."

 **A few hours later**

"You've got to be kidding me." Happy said to herself, annoyed. It was only 2:45 but already a long line of cars had formed outside of school.

When Happy finally got of the front of the line it was 3:10. Happy looked at the group of kids waiting to be picked up their parents, trying to find Abby.

She finally spotted her sitting on a bench by herself. Happy then realized that Abby had no clue that Happy was there to pick her up. So she did the first thing she could think of.

She rolled down the window, honked her horn, and shouted, "Hey Abby over here!" Several kids looked over to her. When Abby realized that Happy was there she quickly got in the car.

Then a man who, looked to be a teacher, approached the car and said, "Ms. please don't honk your horn when you pick up your daughter."

"She's not my mom." Abby said absentmindedly.

"Her dad asked me to pick her up." Happy said quickly, not wanting to get in trouble.

The man ignored her response and instead looked at Abby and asked, "Do you know this woman?"

"Yeah, she works with my dad."

Satisfied with the answer the teacher allowed them to leave after reminding her again to not to honk her horn.

When they managed to get out of the school parking lot they spent the next several minutes in silence. Both waiting for the other to break it.

"So," Happy said, deciding to break the tension, "Made any friends?"

"Not really." Abby said. "It's better than my old school, but a lot of people still think i'm weird."

"Well let me tell you something about normal people. They suck."

Abby laughed at that before asking, "Did you have a lot of friends growing up?"

"No." Happy replied. "Turns out the whole 'normal people suck' philosophy is not a great way to meet people."

Abby smiled at that and looked out the window. The next few minutes were spent in silence again until this time Abby broke it.

"You're a bad driver."

"Oh and here I thought we were being friendly." Happy said with mock-hurt in her voice.

"We are." Abby said. "But you just ran a red light."

"Did any cop stop us?" Abby shook her head no. "Then its fine." Happy said, though she double-checked that Abby had her seatbelt on and slowed down quite a bit.

"You're a bad influence."

Happy smiled at that before saying, "You don't know the half of it."

They arrived at the garage a little bit later.

"So how was school?" Kate asked, greeting her daughter.

"I learned normal people suck." Abby said smiling.

"Oh really?" Kate said looking at Happy. "Do you know where she learned this?"

"No clue." Happy said. "Personally, I think she's a bad influence on me."

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I just wanted to say that I will finish this story but I have no real update schedule so the chapters will come out when they come out.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Abby was sitting alone at lunch when a girl approached her.

"Hi! Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl asked.

Abby looked up at the girl. She had light blonde hair, freckles and a big smile across her face.

"Sure." Abby replied, though not sharing the other girl's enthusiasm. She enjoyed eating alone at school, nobody was mean to her and she would be left alone with her thoughts.

The girl didn't seem to notice Abby's lack of enthusiasm and sat down.

"I'm Carrie. What's your name?"

"Abby."

"Nice to meet you." Carrie said, her smile not fading.

Abby just nodded in response. She had never met someone as friendly as Carrie and being friendly back wasn't something that came naturally to Abby.

"My family just moved here a week ago." Carrie said. "This is my first day."

"That's cool." Abby said trying her best to be kind.

"That homework is really hard isn't it?"

"Not really." Abby said. "It's pretty simple math."

Carrie stopped smiling and looked down, embarrassed she had admitted having trouble with what Abby claimed was easy to do.

Abby suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't meant to be rude, she only meant to give her opinion of the work.

She tried to think of what her Mom or Aunt Paige would do in a scenario like this.

"I could help you if you want." She finally decided to say.

Carrie looked up, her smile slowly forming again.

"Yeah!" She said. "That would be great!"

Abby smiled at the girl and asked, "So what are you having trouble with?"

Carrie pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and put it on the table. "I don't understand these five." She said pointing to the questions. "They might as well be in spanish."

"Well it's math so that's not possible." Abby said joking. "So anyways what you have to do here is…"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I forgot this was lunch." Abby admitted, looking down at her uneaten food.

"Yeah!" Carrie said laughing. "See you back in class." She said while collecting her uneaten food as well.

When they got back to class the teacher announced that they had 30 minutes of work time so Abby went back over to Carrie and started to help her.

"So 84.6 plus 74.3 is…" Carrie said reaching for her calculator.

"158.9."

Carrie looked up at Abby with a look of surprise on her face.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm just guessing on all these."

"What?!"

"Just joking." Abby said smiling. "I don't know just comes naturally to me."

"Wish I had your confidence."

"If it makes you feel better, i'm usually bored senseless by this class."

"Try teaching it for 15 years." Their teacher said, not looking up from his book. "This crap gets old real fast."

Carrie looked surprised at the teacher's comment. "How are you a teacher?" She asked.

He looked up from his book with a look of contemplation on his face before just shrugging his shoulders.

After school that day Abby and Carrie were waiting outside for their rides to show up.

"Thanks for all the help." Carrie said smiling. "You're a lifesaver."

"No problem." Abby said smiling back.

The sound of a horn honing interrupted their conversation.

"Well that's my ride. Got to go." She said, walking to the car before hesitating and turning around.

"Hey Carrie, if you ever need anymore help, feel free to ask."

Carrie's smile somehow grew even bigger. "I will."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Walter can I talk to you for minute?" Kate asked. Everybody else had gone home already and it was only Abby, Walter and Kate in the garage.

"Yeah sure." Walter replied putting his work down. "What is it?" Kate had a sheepish look on her face. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you this but it's Abby's birthday next saturday."

Walter was stunned. "Oh, must have forgotten to ask." He felt guilty. Abby had been living with him for months and it hadn't even occurred to him to ask when his own daughter's birthday was. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not." Kate said. "I forgot to tell you. Were both at fault here." She then started to grin. "Besides. How many times did you forget your own birthday?" Walter gave a weak smile.

"Well you're here now Walter, so we'll make this one count." Kate said still smiling at the genius. Walter looked up and the look on his face had changed to that of determination. "Yeah you're right. I'm here for this one so let's make it the greatest one yet!" Kate was surprised by his sudden enthusiasm but didn't question it. "That's the spirit!" She said.

"We'll get a cake, a clown, invite her friends! The whole shebang!" Walter then stood up and started looking around his desk. "What are you doing?" Kate asked confused.

"I'm looking for my phone." He explained while still searching. He found it a second later and started to dial.

"Walter for god's sake it's 10 at night, whoever you want to call is almost certainly closed." Kate said as she approached his desk. She grabbed the phone out of his hand and put it back on his desk. "We're both low on money Walter, you don't have to go extreme."

"Yes I do." Walter said picking up the phone again. "I've missed 11 of her birthdays. I'm going to make this one count."

"Walter you've missed 10 birthdays, she's turning 11." Kate said, putting down the phone again. "No i've missed 11." He replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked confused.

Walter took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes and saying, "I wasn't there when she was born. I never held her as a baby or comforted her when she was hurt. I didn't even know she existed until a few months ago. So counting the day she was born and her 10 other birthdays that makes 11."

Kate was stunned by his confession. He then continued on saying, "I figured this might be my last chance to give her a good birthday. You've gotten a job and will able to move out soon and I won't see her everyday. Even if I do what are the odds she'll want to talk to me? I've missed so much of her life."

"Oh Walter. She said reassuringly. "Of course Abby will still want to see you. You're her father and even if you don't see her as often you can still be a part of her life. I won't do anything to prevent her from seeing you. You may have missed the first 10 years of her life but you have the rest of your life to make it up."

Walter seemed to lighten up at the statement. He then looked down at the phone on his desk. "Guess I got bit to excited." He said laughing.

"Well it's the thought that counts and from what i've seen i'm sure you'll give her a great birthday." Kate said.

"Thank you." Walter said.

"For what?" Kate asked.

"For bringing Abby into my life." He replied smiling. "I never imagined having kids but now I can't imagine not having her in my life."

Kate just smiled at him. "Good night Walter." She said kissing him on the cheek. She then headed back into the trailer.

Walter sat back down at his desk trying to think of what to get Abby as a present.

It took him nearly an hour but he finally decided on a gift.

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Walter was very nervous about Abby's birthday party. It would be the first one he would ever be part of and he wanted it to go well.

He and Kate had taken her out to get ice cream while the rest of the team set up the garage for her party.

Everyone had really gone all out for her gifts. Toby and Happy had made her a bike that was designed to be more aerodynamic and be more maneuverable. Sylvester had gotten her a telescope. Paige had bought her a new laptop. Cabe had gone the more old fashioned route and bought her a few book, _A Wrinkle in Time_ and _Tripods: The White Mountain_. Kate was still saving up her money but had gotten her a nice model rocket.

While Walter was enthusiastic that the team had been willing to do all of it for Abby he was now afraid that his gift wasn't good enough. He had custom ordered a pendant for her and it had arrived yesterday. The pendant was a small golden circle that was circular in shape, the design of the pendant had a scorpion on it.

It had taken Walter almost 4 hours but he finally found a jewelry designer who was able to make the pendant before Abby's birthday.

Now Walter's brain was racked with self doubt. What if she hated the gift and never wanted to see him again? What if he couldn't find it or it got lost? He knew that this was all just irrational panic but it didn't stop him from worrying about it.

Finally, they arrived at the garage and it was time for the moment of truth.

When they entered the garage the whole team greeted Abby with a shout of, "Happy birthday!"

They then proceeded to sing her Happy Birthday, eat some cake and all around just have a good time. It was only the team, Ralph, and Abby's friend Carrie there so the party went fairly quickly. Throughout the whole party Abby had a massive smile on her face, this was the biggest birthday she'd had after all.

When it was finally time to open the presents everyone crowded around the main table to watch Abby open her gifts.

Abby's smile only grew bigger and bigger with every gift. She especially liked the bike because she had never owned one before, Cabe promised he would teach her how to ride it. When it was time for his gift he started to feel the nerves and self doubt start to rise again. He watched her face closely to see if there was any sign of disappointment, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw none.

"Wow," Kate said as Abby pulled out the pendant, "This is really pretty Walter."

"I had it custom made," Walter said with pride in his voice. "I wanted to get you something so that even when you moved out of the garage you would know you're part of Scorpion and that you'll always be part of our family."

Abby looked up at him and said, "I love it!" She then hugged Walter.

"We're all one big happy Family." Sylvester said. "You know if your average family was made up of geniuses."

"Yeah we're great." Toby said, responding to Sly's comment.

Kate then asked everyone if they could move closer to the wall so she could get a picture. Abby quickly put on the pendant and everyone huddled near the wall. Kate quickly set the timer on the camera and joined the group.

The picture turned out great.

After the picture Paige pulled him aside and said, "That was a really thoughtful gift Walter. You're really stepping up as a dad." Her face was beaming with pride.

Walter smiled and looked over at Abby, she seemed so happy and it just melted his heart.

"Well I just took your advice. I got her a gift from the heart and something she truly deserved."

He was already thinking of what to get her next year.

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave any thoughts or suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Toby, since we're the only ones here do you want to get something from Kovelski's?"

The rest of the team had to leave for a job in Sacramento, Abby and Ralph were at school, and Kate was at work. So only Toby and Walter were left.

Walter had twisted his ankle on the last job and Toby was allowed to stay because he and Happy were waiting for news from the fertility clinic.

"No you go ahead, i'll eat later." Toby replied, not moving his eyes from the phone on his desk. He had been staring at the phone for over twenty minutes, almost like he was challenging it to ring.

"You know the clinic has your cell phone number, they can just call you that way. Come on you haven't eaten anything all day, just come with me and take your mind off it." Walter said.

"Easy for you to say." Toby mumurred angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Walter asked, confused.

"Nothing." Toby replied. "Just go get your stinking fish from Kovelski's."

"Are you ok? You seem really angry at me."

"It's nothing personal, but you being here, honestly, is kinda pissing me off."

"Look, I understand that this whole pregnancy thing is complicated and has been really stressful for you but why are you so angry at me?" Walter asked.

"Oh you understand?" Toby said incredulously. "You understand what i'm going through?"

"Look, I may not be able to relate to the exact situation you're going through." Walter admitted. "But I can under-"

"No buts." Toby said. "You can not relate to this situation at all. In Fact, I would go as far as saying you are the person on Scorpion who can relate to this the least." Toby said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Walter asked.

Really, 197, you're the smartest person on this team and you can't connect the dots and figure out why i'm angry with you?"

"No, I can't." Walter replied, starting to get angry because Toby hadn't given him a straight answer. "You're the shrink, why don't you tell me."

Toby just shook his head in disbelief and faced away from Walter.

"Toby!" Walter finally snapped.

"Why do you get two?!" Toby said, turning around suddenly. "Why do you get two, when I can't even have one?!"

It took Walter a second to realize who he was talking about.

"You got two kids without even trying. Ralph and Abby just fell into your life and bam, you were a father just like that. Even if Ralph isn't biologically yours, he is your son."

Toby's voice had gone from anger to a tone of sadness and fear.

"I want that. I want a son to look at me with admiration and wonder. Or a daughter who looks at me like i'm the greatest person alive. You have both of those thing and can have more. Why can't I? Why can't I give Happy that? We have saved countless people and put our lives on the line so many times, why can't the universe give me and Happy at least one child to love?"

"You will give Happy all of those things and more, I promise." Walter said, trying to comfort his friend. "The clinic will call soon and tell you that you're going to have a baby. You'll get to chase the kid around the garage, teach him or her to ride a bike, build things, and pick on Sylvester.

"And what if it doesn't work?" He said, voice laced with doubt and fear.

"It will." Walter replied.

Toby seemed at least a bit more comforted by all of Walter's reassurances.

"Thanks Walt. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Toby said.

"It's ok. I'll wait for the call with you if you'd like." Walter offered.

"That would be nice." Toby replied.

They didn't have to wait long and before they knew it the whole team had arrived back at the garage to celebrate the news that Quintis could have a baby.

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
